It's not unusual
by ThePointe
Summary: Some people get older... but they just can't manage grow up. This is the story of Bade and Tandre's family. O.C. contest inside, enter!


**A/N: Hey everyone! It's swaggattacka here! You know all of the family stories out there? I decided to make one of my own but mine is different. I know everyone says that, but in mine, none of them go to HA and none of them are named scissor. They all aren't complete reflections of their parents (Jada? really?) and I'm only doing Bade and Tandré because I feel like 3 couples would be way too much. So here is the character profiles and review if you want the tandré prequel as a separate chapter or not. Also whoever gives me the:**

**Funniest Review**

**Nicest Review**

**Best suggestion**

**Best Feedback**

**I will use OC of yours as a friend for one of the kids or teacher or whatever you want (just not a family member.) There will only be two winners! You can also create cabbie's or even Trina's stuff (I would like a husband and kids for Trina F.Y.I although you don't have to) children although they will be reoccurring characters. Basically, you can create any type of O.C. you want, (as long as it's not Tandré or Bade's) kid to be a reoccurring character.**

**O.C Form:**

**Name:**

**Nicknames: **

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Looks:**

**Hair:**

**Build:**

**Height:**

**Personality:**

**Interest:**

**School:**

**Other:**

Tandré:

Adrian (The Tempest )

Nicknames: Riles (Jordyn), AD (Carmen)

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birthday: 6/23

Height: 5 ft. 11 in.

Looks: more like André than Tori.

Hair: Andre's hair color but short and buzzed

Build: wiry and tall

Personality: Irresponsible, gets angry, extremely funny and sarcastic.

Interest: Extremely athletic (best sports soccer, basketball, and lacrosse). Musical (great singer, plays most instruments by ear.) Not an actor or writer. Not very academic (C student) at all and but is good at math.

School: Westbury High (public), sophomore

Other: Wants to be a soccer player, lawyer, or musician.

* * *

Carmen (the opera)

Nicknames: Carmen, Carma, Carmeena (Tori), Meena (Trina), Carmy (André)

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: 4/27 (my bday)

Looks: light caramel skin. Has weird grazel

Hair: very curly and dark brown

Build: very skinny and tall

Height: 5 ft. 7 in.

Personality: Very responsible, shy, quiet, and really clumsy. Extremely anal.

Interest: Has been dancing for 11 years, does ballet, pointe, jazz, acro, lyrical, contemporary, and modern. She is an academic, kind of nerdy and a well-rounded musician. She is a decent actor but not the best and a great writer.

School: Octavia Middle School (public)

Other: Wants to be playwright or teacher. Is best friends with Scarlette (Bade's eldest daughter scroll downwards.)

* * *

Lola (Damn Yankees)

Nicknames: Dynnie (Tori), Jords (Adrian)

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Birthday: 3/21

Looks: really tan (a doppelgänger for Tori). Amber eyes.

Hair: Curly brown hair (looks scrunched).

Build: petite

Height: 4 ft. 8

Personality: A girly girl

Interest: Wants to become a pageant girl or a pop star. She is extremely obnoxious (think like Trina but six years old.) Is a great singer but has an obvious attitude problem and is kind of spoiled because she is the baby of the family. She takes dance, but only for 2 years and does tap, jazz, and ballet. She has a unhealthy obsession with fairies.

School: Ansel Public Elementary

Other: Is a cancer survivor.

* * *

Bade

Scarlette (Scarlette O'Hara)

Nicknames: Ette (Everyone but her younger brother and mom), Scar, (mom and younger brother)

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: 10/24 (Drizzy Drake birthday)

Looks: Very much like jade (pale).

Hair: dyed blonde naturally light brown

Build: think jade

Height: 5 ft. 7 in.

Personality: all American cheerleader, slight mean girl tendencies (think opposite of Jade but not Cat)

Interest: cheerleading, dance, and gymnastics (look at Carmen's interest to see all styles), is a great singer and actor.

School: Westbury High

Other: Wants to perform in Radio City Music Hall, Carnegie Hall, and the Globe Theater by the time she is 35.

* * *

Elliot (Billy Elliot)

Nicknames: None

Gender: Male

Age: 8

Birthday: 4/14

Looks: So beck it isn't even funny

Hair: dark brown

Build: Very lanky

Height: 5'6

Personality: very quiet, "starving artist personality type", very sarcastic and rude

Interest: art, literature and soccer

School: Ansel Public Elementary

Other: Wants to be an artist.


End file.
